My Brother Where Art Thou?
by LittleBlackTearDrops
Summary: Sasuke is wanted. Wanted by a very dangerous person. After years of being stalked by Orochimaru, Orochimaru finally takes action and decides to kidnap him. Unfortunately, Itachi is away at the time. Warning: Includes characters not of this manga/anime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a calm morning. Very normal. A light sunshine cast itself into the skies. Such as one that filled the dry air. It was morning where things weren't too hot, weren't too cold. The perfect atmosphere that was easy to breathe in, easy to walk around in. The sky was a faint baby blue, and skims off thin, chalky clouds. A breeze touched the tops of the trees, rustling their leaves. The crinkling of leaves, the laughing of children, and the flap of wings from birds filled the air. Basically; it was one of those days where you just wanted to get outside.

A disturbance stirred the rhythm of things, as a kunai sliced through it. It slammed into a tree and was embedded into the wood. There was silence for a pause, and then a huffing. A boy of 13 came running through the trees. Dodging left, he leaped up onto a branch, and flipped off. He ran towards his kunai, and grabbed it, not stopping. Throwing back his arm, he used all his might and once again, flung the kunai forward. It steered out of distance, and the boy continue his tracking of it.

The boy's name was Sasuke. He wore a blue top, with creamish colored shorts. His shoes drummed against the ground. His eyes locked ahead of him, barely glancing to make sure he was avoiding the trees properly. His ears, though, were focused immensely. They listened for the whistle of the kunai, so that he could follow it.

Ahead of him, the kunai raced towards a tree. It buried itself far into the surface. Sasuke slowed to a walk, sighing heavily. He reached forward, leaning, and pulled on the kunai. It stayed in place. He pulled hardly again, but there was nothing. Agitated, he began the wiggling the kunai in the tree, hoping to loosen it up so that he could get it out.

His sweating had stopped, and his heart beat was slowing. The silence returned to the woods, resettling over the ground. To him, it seemed almost eerie out so far in the woods. Light reached his face, and slanted across his body. It lay in pools on the ground, and caused shadows to cast over the earth. A small rustle sounded off, and a small animal he did not care to look at, jumped out and slowly made its way to another bush.

Sasuke, grunting, made another effort to pull out the kunai. It was stuck firmly in place. Discouraged, he blew cool air on his now reddish hands. Then, rubbing dirt on them to toughen them up slightly, he began pulling again as hard as he could. Gritting his teeth together, he pulled until he fell away, stumbling forward.

How hard had he'd thrown the kunai into that tree? He wondered. Thinking, he stepped forward once again. He pulled himself up using the kunai, and braced he feet against the tree. Adjusting his hands into a comfortable position, he pulled the kunai. Wriggling it sideways, while pushing with his feet. Twisting it up, then kunai suddenly came loose as if it had never been stuck in the first place. Sasuke had only time to gasp, his eyes widening as he jerked backwards. He hands, still wrapped around the kunai, did not respond for him and try and reach out for something to stop the fall. He braced himself.

A hand came from behind and wrapped itself around Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself being caught, while the other arm kept the kunai from flying out of his hands. He felt the breath leave him slightly, as he made impact with a figure behind him. The feeling of the fall left him, like when you knew you were on solid ground again. He closed his eyes momentarily, and thanked silently that he hadn't fallen on the ground.

His eyes flew back open as he remembered his savior. Looking up his eyes widened into circles.

"Itachi!"

Itachi steadied Sasuke, then released his hold on him. Frowning, and not responding immediately, Itachi looked down at his little brother. Ruffling his hair, he spoke. "Sasuke, what are you doing all the way out here? It's dangerous to be alone."

Sasuke frowned."I just wanted to train. I never get to anyway. Besides, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." He brushed Itachi's hand away.

Itachi studied him for a moment. "That's not always the case, Sasuke. There can always be people better and stronger than you. You could get hurt. Like you almost did just now."

Sasuke took a step back, not glaring at his older brother. "I would have been fine. It's not like I was that far up in the tree anyway."

"You don't know that," Itachi denied. "Something could always happen. Your landing could have been wrong, and you could have broken something. Or the kunai could have flown the wrong way and hurt you or someone else."

"No one's out here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Somebody could always be out here."

Sasuke put his kunai back into his sack roughly. Shoving it out of sight. "Stop acting like I'm some kid, I'm thirteen!"

"And I'm nineteen. That's a six years difference. I only treat you like a kid, because you act like one." Itachi glared down at Sasuke, and tried roughly to control his voice.

"That's so overused! Because I act like one? Does a normal kid go into the forest flinging kunai's into trees?"

Itachi paused, then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Sasuke wiped a welling of water in the corner of his eye. He felt his blood boiling strongly. Like he just wanted to scream in anger. He didn't like being treated like a kid. Especially by his brother.

"You never train with me anyway," Sasuke continued on, not waiting for his brother to respond. "That's the only reason I'm out here. To train myself so that I can get stronger. Possibly even stronger than you." Sasuke clinched his fists tightly, and gritted his teeth so hard they began to hurt. He took another step back from Itachi, and bumped lightly into the trunk of the tree.

"Sasuke, I do not want to raise my voice at you before I have to go. Now, as I came to tell you before, I'm going on a mission dad has sent me on. I will be gone for a while. I wanted to say goodbye to you, but if you're going to yell at me I guess I won't. If you would apologize I would reconsider."

"Apologize?" Sasuke screamed. "To you?"

Itachi's eyes cast downward for a moment, a hint of sadness in them. His shoulders hunkered forwards slightly, but then straightened themselves up. He pressed his lips together tightly and began walking away. "I will be leaving now."

Sasuke felt the rage boil up and tear out of him. "I hate you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chuck Norris paced along the walls in the room silently. Two pairs of eyes watched him go in circles until a door slammed open, and Chuck face planted straight into it. Orochimaru entered the room taking wide steps, his attitude seemingly better than normal. An evil smile was set on his face as he made his way to a table on the far side of the room. Pulling himself up, he sat down on it, and crossed his arms.

A girl with a flute got up and made her way to a wall close to Orochimaru. She took her position there, leaning against the stone wall, and crossed her arms as well. A boy turned in his chair. Spinning himself around, he sat backwards on the chair. Raising his arms, he leaned against the back of the chair.

Yoda came bustling into the room, shutting the door behind him. He made sure the door was shut properly before making his way to a chair beside Kidomaru, the boy in the chair.

Just as Chuck Norris had regained his balance, and had almost taken a step forward to join the others, the door flew open again, and he proceeded to face plant into it. Kabuto ran in to the room and made his way to stand next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru glanced at him, as Kabuto pushed his glasses back up onto his face.

Yoda sighed and slowly pulled himself down onto the ground. He grunted at the effort, and the thought of having to get back up onto the chair. Even more slowly, he made his way back to beside where Chuck stood, and closed the door. Once again, he checked to make sure it was sealed properly. He turned, and shuffled back to his chair, his eyes on the ground. Orochimaru watched this pathetic action with no interest, then finally beckoned for the beaten up Chuck to join them.

What idiots, he thought. Then, clearing his throat, he let his voice break the atmosphere.

"I have waited a while for this. Some of you know what I'm talking about, some of you do not. First, and sadly, Konohamaru and Kimimaru will not be joining our meeting today, because they will not be needed for the mission I am about to send you on."

Faces brightened at the thought of a mission. It was boring around the place, and getting out was definitely something no one would turn down. As relieved as they were for finally being allowed to leave for a while, they could not help but be sad for Konohamaru and Kimimaru, for having to be stuck here for the time being.

"Second, I must say, is very important and I want all of you to listen carefully. Uchiha Itachi, older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, and son of Uchiha Fugaku, has left for a very important mission. During this time he will be far away. Far away enough that if anything were to, let's say, "attack" his home, he would not be able to return in time to save it."

Questioningly, intense eyes looked at him.

The boy in the chair nodded, "So... we're planning something against Itachi's family?"

Orochimaru paused. "Somewhat... we are, Kidomaru. Yet, not really. If his family were to intervene with my plans, of course I would have you defend yourself, naturally. But, if they do not attack, you do not touch them. I don't need any interferences. I only need Sasuke."

The flute girl head snapped at him. "Sasuke, why him? Is he not the younger of the two?"

"That may be so, Tayuya. And he is younger. Yet, from what I can see now, is that he will and can be so much more than his brother. There is something strong inside him that I will take and use to my advantage. And then, in time, I will make him most powerful, and have him kill his own brother."

Tayuya's eyes widened, a smile spread over her face. Yoda looked away blankly, as Chuck scratched his head questioningly, and asked, "So... you're saying that we gotta go kidnap Itachi's little brother, make him more powerful than he is now, and then have him kill Itachi himself."

"Basically," Orochimaru responded simply. "If you wish to sum it up that way. Though, Chuck, for this round your job will not be as eventful as you might wish. All I want for you to do is scout Sasuke's life. Chart what times where he is, follow him. Now, do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Orochimaru folded his hands in his lap. "Now, we're not going to ambush him straight on in the comfort of his house. Kidomaru, you and Tayuya will be the attackers. All I want you to do is get him here. Do not kill him, do not wound him. You can use sleeping darts, you can knock him out, but know, I need him to be in good shape when I receive him."

Both Flute Girl and Spidy Boy nodded at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru got off the table, preparing to leave. "Lastly, Yoda, your job will be easy since I know you of all people don't like to do any work around here if it is not necessary. I would like you to monitor these three's actions. Anything out of place you report to me." He turned to Flute Girl, Spidy Boy, and Chuck. "Please don't misunderstand. I do trust you in a sense, but this is an important mission to me."

Orochimaru sighed. "If you fail... well, I'll let you imagine the rest." He made his way back out the door. Yoda, who had already begun climbing down off his chair, made his way to the door. Kabuto raced after Orochimaru clumsily, and caught up to him further down the hall. Flute girl ran and caught up with Spidy boy. He exchanged a glance with her, but spoke no words for fear of being heard. His main concern was how he planned to take Sasuke down without actually hurting him. Flute Girl could always help him in that situation.

After Flute Girl and Spidy Boy exited the room, Yoda shut the door behind him. Chuck Norris, not as fast as the rest, turned to walk out, but was greeted with the door closing on his face. His step forward took him face straight into the door, and he heard a click as the door was sealed, and the lock was put on. Then footsteps as the three others walked away.


End file.
